


Dinheiro Engarrafado

by l0nelys0ul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CDF22, Demon Deals, Flopinhos, Folklore, Hell, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelys0ul/pseuds/l0nelys0ul
Summary: Kim Junmyeon e seu noivo Oh Sehun enfrentavam graves problemas financeiros, a empresa que abriram com tantos esforços estava prestes a falir, não tinha mais esperança alguma. Até que um spam começou a surgir de forma insistente no computador toda vez que Junmyeon estava na frente dele:“Precisando de dinheiro? Fique rico em poucos dias, mais dinheiro que você jamais pode imaginar. É fácil, apenas clique em ‘falar com um consultor’ e veja sua conta bancária aumentar.”No auge da sua frustração e curiosidade o Kim clica, em poucos minutos um consultor aparece com a solução milagrosa para os seus problemas, mais riquezas do que nunca sonhou, porém em troca ele pede algo valioso demais:― Tudo isso pode ser seu, apenas quero que me dê sua alma em troca.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 5





	Dinheiro Engarrafado

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira colaboração para o clube dos @flopinhos. Estou muito feliz, espero que gostem.  
> Essa é uma história do desafio laranja, folclore, minha lenda é o Famaliá. O demônio da garrafa.

Junmyeon batia os teclados da calculadora insanamente tentando achar alguma solução, estava quase quebrado, e era doloroso pensar naquilo, a empresa que tanto lutou para criar com seu noivo Sehun estava prestes a declarar falência. Foi muito dinheiro investido, um dinheiro que não tinham, vários empréstimos, várias privações, e um sonho. Assim que saísse da faculdade fundariam uma empresa voltada a tecnologia, foram muito esforçados, economizando tudo o que ganhavam do estágio ― o que não era muito ―, economizando a 'mesada' dada pelos pais, os encontros eram feitos em parques públicos, as idas ao cinema eram quase nulas, os dois assistiam filmes em casa mesmo, não se davam presentes, estavam sempre poupando, tudo para eles sempre foi regrado e sacrificado pois acreditavam que o futuro seria melhor, mas não foi.

Junmyeon respirou fundo, largou o computador e jogou o corpo para trás poltrona, era inútil, não importava o quanto de contas fizesse não chegaria a lugar algum. Estavam totalmente quebrados, nem sabiam como pagariam os poucos empregados. Não só isso, enfrentavam problemas financeiros em casa também, estavam quase a base de ramén, geladeira vazia, o aluguel atrasado, e sempre que chegavam no condomínio que moravam tinham que entrar escondidos para o síndico não fazer cobranças. Não era essa vida que idealizaram, não era aquilo que queria para Sehun depois de tantos anos prometendo as coisas mais lindas, até mesmo seus sogros ficaram olhando para ele de cara feia e o alfinetando da última vez que visitaram o casal, conseguiram constatar com seus próprios olhos que eles não andavam bem. Até chegaram a falar para Sehun voltar para casa, aquilo deixou o Kim mais humilhado ainda. Diversas vezes o noivo disse que não era somente a sua culpa, e se a empresa estava mal, a culpa deveria ser dividida entre os dois. Aquilo aquecia seu coração por um momento até a realidade bater em sua porta, queria chorar, entretanto não tinha mais lágrimas, a palavra "inútil" rondava a sua cabeça, um grande inútil. Resolveu entrar em um site de conselhos financeiros para se atualizar sobre o mundo da economia ou até achar uma solução para aquela crise que estava vivendo, mas ao entrar apareceu um spam na frente, aqueles famosos "fique muito rico em apenas poucos dias", estava cansado de tanta baboseira, ficou procurando na tela aonde fecharia o spam, mas não achou. Então resolveu sair do site e entrar novamente, mas não se surpreendeu muito quando o mesmo aconteceu, atualizou o site algumas vezes e nada mudou.

― Que merda! Vejo isso em outra hora. ― saiu do site.

Mas o spam apareceu em outros sites que abria, era como se o computador tivesse com vírus, Junmyeon realmente pensou que tivesse vírus, era até engraçado para uma empresa de tecnologia. Chamou o TI para ajudar e não encontraram nada, Sehun também usava aquela máquina mas nunca viu spam algum. Por um momento achou que estivesse ficando louco, ao mesmo tempo sua curiosidade aguçava toda vez que aparecia na sua tela:

“Precisando de dinheiro? Fique rico em poucos dias, mais dinheiro que você jamais pode imaginar. É fácil, apenas clique em ‘falar com um consultor’ e veja sua conta bancária aumentar.”

Ficou protelando sobre o que fazer, do lado direito do seu ouvido uma voz dizia que poderia perder seu computador se fosse vírus, ter informações da empresa roubadas, e todas aquelas coisas comuns que um vírus fazia. Do lado esquerdo ouvido uma voz falou que ele não deveria ter medo, e o que importa se o vírus estragar o computador? E o que importa se roubarem as informações da empresa? Está tudo acabado mesmo! Junmyeon não podia, mais ouviu a voz do seu ouvido esquerdo.

― Mas quer saber? Que se foda! Até mesmo a energia da empresa estão ameaçando cortar, já está tudo perdido. ― não pensou mais e clicou, logo na tela apareceu.

“E um minuto nosso consultor estará aí para conversar”

E logo o spam sumiu, era somente aquilo? Todo aquele trabalho e só era precisava ter clicado em “falar com o consultor” e tudo estaria resolvido? Talvez realmente tenha sido hackeado ou qualquer coisa, mas não veria aquele spam chato novamente. Então tudo bem. Quando pensou em voltar para os seus problemas deram uma batida na porta.

― Pode entrar. ― suspirou derrotado, não estava afim de trabalhar mesmo, não valia a pena. 

A porta foi se abrindo e imediatamente o Kim sentiu um arrepio na espinha, o ar ficou bastante denso, rarefeito, difícil de respirar, um cheiro estranho e incômodo se espalhou pela sala, e em um piscar de olhos havia um homem alto, de mais ou menos 1,80 cm, cabelos vermelhos, olhos sinistros, mesmo que ele estivesse rindo dava para sentir que era um riso malicioso e nada gentil.

― Boa tarde, Kim Junmyeon. ― estendeu a mão que rapidamente foi pega pelo Kim. A mão era bastante quente, um quente estranho, assim que se tocaram Junmyeon sentiu vontade de vomitar.

― Boa tarde, e você seria? ― questionou.

― Ah, me desculpe, que indelicadeza a minha. ― falou em tom de deboche. ― Sou Kai, o seu consultor. 

Tirou do paletó vermelho que usava um cartão e entregou para Junmyeon. Ele era branco e só estava escrito ‘Kai’ em vermelho.

― Somente Kai? ― perguntou franzindo a testa.

― Somente Kai. ― confirmou.

― Então, ‘somente’ Kai. O que te trás aqui? ― estava pensando em como seu secretário deixou aquele doido entrar lá e porque diabos Sehun estava demorando tanto, afinal dividiam a mesma sala.

― Ora, você não me chamou aqui?

― Chamei?

― Sim, chamou. ― foi ácido, já estava perdendo a paciência com o Kim. ― Você precisa de dinheiro, e eu vim. ― o menor ficou pensativo, ele não poderia ser o consultor do spam. ― Sim, eu sou o consultor do spam. ― respondeu o pensamento do Kim.

― Nossa veio rápido, por acaso passou esse tempo todo colado na porta da minha sala? ― indagou.

― Olha, por mais que seja tentador passar meu dia grudado na porta de uma empresa que está indo a falência, meu tempo é precioso demais. ― Junmyeon definitivamente não gostou dele.

― Então não irei tomar mais seu precioso tempo, pode se retirar. ― foi grosseiro.

― Não mesmo, ainda não apresentei minha proposta de como te deixar rico. ― fez uma cara estóica.

― Não quero ouvir.

― Mas vai ouvir.

― Não vou mesmo, se retire imediatamente. ― aumentou a voz, mas o outro continuou parado. ― Se não vai por bem, vai a força! ― levantou-se da cadeira para tirar Kai na marra.

― Sente-se. ― uma força puxou o empresário para a cadeira.

― Mas como?!?!? ― se remexia tentando inutilmente soltar-se mas não adiantava, parecia que estava grudado.

― Então agora pode me ouvir? 

― É você que está fazendo isso?

― Exato.

― Quem é você? ― tentou se mexer as não conseguia de forma alguma.

― Já disse. Kai, seu consultor. ― Junmyeon sabia que não era aquilo, tinha algo a mais por trás daquele homem sinistro.

― Não, o que realmente é você? ― o outro riu seco e o Kim sentiu uma pontada forte no coração.

― Sou o diabo.

Junmyeon não acreditava nessas coisas de religião, fantasmas, anjos e demônios, mas acreditou em Kai, tudo nele gritava que não era bom.

― Kim Junmyeon, eu te trouxe uma proposta muito boa. 

Estalou os dedos e o monitor do computador começou a mostrar um showroom de um triplex deslumbrante, vista para o rio Han, três suítes e dois quartos, sala de visitas, sala de televisão, sala de jogos, cozinha completamente equipada como de um restaurante, piscina interna, academia, sauna, era o lugar dos sonhos, jamais poderia ter aquilo. Logo na tela surgiu a imagem do quarto, lá estava Sehun, parecia ter acabado de acordar, mas estava feliz, não era sempre que seu noivo tinha bom humor matinal, mas estava sorrindo como já não via sorrir há meses.

― Ele parece estar muito feliz, não é? 

A boca de Junmyeon secou, ele sabia reconhecer cada expressão facial do homem que amava, e aquele sorriso era muito verdadeiro. A imagem mudou para eles chegando em um grande prédio comercial em Sinsa-dong. Colocar sua empresa lá era um sonho, mas tinha que se contentar com um pequeno prédio em Gwanak-gu e morar na fronteira entre Seul e Anyang-si. Voltou seus olhos para a imagem tentando esquecer o fato, Sehun e ele agora saíram de uma Bentley Betayga SUV preta, sua respiração parou um instante, aquele carro era um item de desejo seu, os dois estavam bem alinhados, cabelos bem penteados com gel, entraram no prédio e por onde passavam pessoas paravam para reverenciá-los. Novamente a imagem mudou e eles estava em uma reunião, provavelmente fechando algum contrato, parecia ser algo bom porque todos da sala estavam animados, aquela era a vida que lutou para ter as fracassou, se odiava pela vida tão medíocre que levava.

― Tudo bem, sem tempo para auto piedade, tudo isso pode ser seu. ― estalando os dedos e desligando a tela.

― Como? ― não pensou direito.

Era aquilo que Kai queria, ele conhecia a mente de todos os humanos e sabia dos desejos mais sombrios deles, e conhecia bem Junmyeon, ele era ambicioso, sempre quis ser o primeiro em tudo, primeiro no ranking escolar, nos esportes, queria ser o filho preferido, o número um da faculdade, e agora que estava fracassando de forma fenomenal em todos os âmbitos de sua vida se encontrava e desespero e era nesse momento que o diabo agia.

― Um galo. Vou e dar um endereço, lá você vai encontrar um galo que vai botar um ovo…

― Não seria uma galinha? Galos não botam ovos.

― Se eu quiser até você bota um ovo. ― o estômago do Kim ficou estranho. ― Posso continuar? ― o menor assenti freneticamente. ― Como eu estava dizendo, no endereço que eu vou te dar você vai achar um galo, esse galo vai botar um ovo. Você deve levá-lo para a sua casa, e deixará em um lugar aquecido para chocar, em uma ou duas semanas sairá um Famaliá.

― O que é um Famaliá?

― Um demônio da garrafa, seu demônio pessoal, posso dizer assim. ― sorriu de forma sinistra. ― Ele te dará grandes riquezas, a cada ano você será mais rico, mais importante, aquele do vídeo será você e aquela será sua vida.

― Interessante. ― em seus olhos a chama da soberba queimou. Kai ficou feliz, era aquilo que queria.

― E isso não vai custar quase nada.

― Sabia que tinha um truque.

― Realmente acha que eu distribuo doações? Eu sou o diabo, não uma ONG. ― debochou.

― Então é aqui que a nossa conversa acaba, não tenho dinheiro. ― tentou se mover, mas foi inútil.

― E quem disse que eu quero dinheiro? Eu sei que você é um quebrado.

― E o quê quer?

― Tudo isso pode ser seu, apenas quero que me dê sua alma em troca. ― fez seu jogo.

― Isso é sério? ― desacreditou. 

― Sim.

― Você vai arrancar minha alma? ― Junmyeon nunca foi ligado em religiões, almas, nada. Entretanto sentiu que aquilo não seria bom.

― Não em vida, pode dispor da sua alma o quanto quiser, mas quando morrer, você vem comigo para o inferno.

― Não quero! ― disse incisivo, ou tentou aparentar.

― Quanta besteira Junmyeon, pense na vida que eu você pode ter.

― E depois que eu morrer? ― no fundo ele estava muito tentado, e Kai sabia muito bem.

― Depois? O depois, fica para depois! ― impulsionou o corpo para frente. ― O que você quer Junmyeon? Fracassar pela primeira vez na sua vida? Logo você? O brilhante Junmyeon, pense na cara dos seus pais ao ver que sua empresa faliu. Eles já estão percebendo, não é? ― o Kim começou a suar frio. ― Seu irmão mais velho está indo muito bem na empresa dele, imagine a satisfação de saber que finalmente venceu o irmão mais novo, e não foi nas notas, ou nos esportes, e sim na vida. Ele vai ficar radiante. 

O menor foi ficando nervoso, a respiração pesada como se estivesse correndo uma maratona, estava conseguindo enxergar a cena do seu fracasso. Aquilo era ilusão do diabo.

― E seus sogros? Finalmente vão fazer Sehun sair da sua casa, afinal, está quase para perder por causa da hipoteca. Mas pensa na alegria deles… Doidos para apresentar um homem bem sucedido, o homem que você nunca será. 

― Sehun jamais me abandonaria! ― Kai riu alto e com força.

― Sabe Junmyeon, os Beatles mentiram, amor não é tudo o que você precisa. ― afetou a voz dramaticamente. ― Já tentou amar passando fome? Desempregado tendo que vender o almoço pra comprar o jantar? Já amou alguém morando debaixo da ponte? É na miséria que a gente conhece realmente o ser humano. Você quer realmente saber quem Sehun é? 

Sua mente gritava com todas as forças quem Sehun era, mas sua covardia gritou mais alto. Se calou e aceitou sua derrota, estava vencido pela ganância e medo do fracasso, do que adianta ter sua alma pela eternidade? O que adianta morrer íntegro e na miséria, sem dinheiro, sem casa, sem o respeito da família, sem o noivo?

― Eu aceito. ― no exato momento o que prendia seu corpo o soltou. E seu corpo relaxou e deslizou de maneira relaxada pela cadeira.

― Muito bem, isso é muito bom. ― riu vitorioso.

― Eu preciso assinar algo? ― ainda divagava em voltar atrás.

― Não, você já aceitou. Sua alma já é minha. 

― Já? ― se assustou.

― Sim, e não há como voltar atrás. ― tirou um envelope do paletó. ― Aqui está o endereço de onde vai encontrar o galo, pegue o ovo, leva para um lugar aquecido. Tome cuidado, fique de olho no ovo, assim que chocar você tem que pegar o Famaliá e colocar na garrafa. Não o deixe fugir, senão ficará sem o dinheiro e sem sua alma. Me entendeu? ― aquelas palavras deram um nó na garganta do empresário. Sua vida dependia do maldito ovo.

― E como eu vou saber que é o Famaliá? Como ele é?

― Vai descobrir quando o ovo chocar. ― levantou se da cadeira. ― Bem, tenha uma boa vida Junmyeon. Nos veremos novamente no inferno, para você vai ser anos até lá, para mim será um segundo. 

Foi em direção a porta e saiu. Num ímpeto, Junmyeon foi atrás, quando abriu a porta não havia ninguém, absolutamente nada além do secretário e dos poucos funcionários.

― Aquele homem que saiu da minha sala, ele foi por onde? ― perguntou ao secretário que o olhou estranho.

― Ninguém saiu da sua sala senhor.

― Oh, tudo bem, acho que estou com dor de cabeça.

― Quer um remédio?

― Não, vou voltar para a minha sala.

Voltou para sua poltrona e afundou, quer merda estava fazendo? Aquilo foi real? Não demorou muito para a sua resposta ser correspondida. Em sua mesa havia o cartão de Kai e o envelope com o endereço do galo. Não pensou muito e guardou em sua gaveta.

― Que grande merda!

― Disse algo? ― quase pulou da cadeira ao ver Sehun entrar.

― Estava vendo as finanças de novo.

― Ah… ― o noivo já não tinha muito o que dizer. ― Deixe isso, trouxe um café e um bolinho. ― balançou a sacola no alto.

O Kim largou tudo, e foi para perto do noivo, afinal enquanto o maldito ovo não chocasse ele não teria mais nada a fazer. Era tudo muito surreal, uma parte de si pedia para que fosse tudo mentira, não queria dar sua alma. A outra parte ansiava para poder desfrutar todo o dinheiro que pudesse, precisava acreditar no Kai, aquela criatura não apareceu do nada, então algo deveria acontecer.

― Ouviu o que eu disse Junmyeon? ― Sehun levantou a sobrancelha.

― O quê? ― em resposta teve um suspiro frustrado do Oh e nada mais foi dito.

×

Estava andando pela rua às 23h45min, endereço era o correto como constatou, uma viela bem sinistra por sinal, mas já estava todo ferrado. Deixou Sehun dormindo e saiu na ponta do pé, ele tinha um sono muito leve e temeu que acordasse, entretanto não aconteceu. Algo dizia que era coisa do Kai, mas não ficou muito tempo pensando sobre isso, sentou em um caixote e esperou o tal galo. O tempo passava e um nevoeiro cobria todo o espaço, os minutos passavam e cada vez mais se sentia um idiota. E se Kai mentiu? E se tudo não se passava de invenção da sua cabeça? E se? Foi sua divagação interrompida por um barulho, se alarmou no mesmo instante, até que vou um galo.

― Isso seria possível? 

Sim, seria, respondeu a sua mente. Estava estupefato olhando o animal ir de um lado para o outro, tentou acompanhar de longe com medo que o animal se espantasse. Não queria perder sua última chance e sua alma na mesma noite. O galo ficou estranho e começou a fazer força, emitia um barulho e aterrorizante, as mãos do Kim usavam frio, seus olhos mal piscavam esperando o momento. Até que um ovo saiu de dentro do galo, ele era um pouco maior do que um ovo normal, nesse momento o homem levantou-se ligeiro. Em primeiro momento o galo se assustou, mas depois foi para cima de Junmyeon que foi ligeiro, desviou do galo e pegou o ovo no chão. Não teve muito tempo para vistoriar se tinha quebrado ou não, teve que sair correndo de um galo furioso. Corria como nunca correu antes, não era só o galo, era toda a situação em si, o bairro onde estava, as pessoas que o olhavam feio, era aquela noite sem luar, como tudo na sua vida, errado e decadente.

Ao chegar em casa, pensou bem onde poderia colocar o ovo, tinha que ser fácil acesso para poder ver assim que começasse a chocar, ao mesmo tempo tinha que ser um pouco escondido para não gerar questionamentos de Sehun. No final não conseguiu pensar em nada mirabolante, então só lhe restou esconder em uma caixa de madeira que trancava com um cadeado grosso.

×

A semana estava passando e a cada dia tudo ficava pior, funcionários cobrando o salário atrasado, contas para pagar no prédio da empresa, contas para pagar em casa, síndico esperando eles na porta do elevador, sem falar em brigas de casal, a cada dia Sehun e Junmyeon se afastavam, isso estava doendo nos dois. Não havia um jeito de mudar isso, até um simples "oi" já era motivo para uma grande discussão, os dois achavam melhor ficarem calados e nem trocar olhares do que brigar feito cães ferozes, no meio de toda essa bagunça o Kim lembrou de algo muito importante: a maldita caixa.

Era fácil esquecer quando se tinha tantos problemas, e para ser sincero, ele já nem tinha esperanças de nada. Depois de mais uma briga com Sehun, foi para o quarto puto da vida e viu a caixa de madeira embaixo da cômoda ao lado da cama. Soltou um riso sem humor algum, se encaminhou para a sua parte do armário e no fundo pegou a chave, voltou para perto da cômoda e pegou a caixa sem delicadeza alguma e jogou na cama. No mesmo momento ouviu pequenos resmungos vindo da caixa, não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era real, pegou o objeto e chacoalhou ouvindo ruídos novamente, eram resmungos desconexos, seus olhos estavam arregalados como se a qualquer momento fossem saltar do seu rosto. Foi correndo na porta do quarto abriu e botou o rosto para fora, foi saindo devagar e olhando a movimentação, o noivo estava sentado no sofá assistindo alguma coisa. Obviamente percebeu a movimentação do Kim, mas não queria papo com ele, e isso foi ótimo. O menor foi correndo na área de serviço e pegou uma garrafa de champanhe velha que estava para ser reciclada há meses, voltou ao quarto sem fazer barulho, então finalmente se trancou. Não conseguia parar de rir, e real. Conseguia sentir em seus ossos que a sua vida estava prestes a ser mudada, ao abrir a caixa encontrou o Famaliá encolhido, realmente era um pequeno demônio, vermelho, com chifres, olhos pretos, foscos e assustador, isso não fez o homem se intimidar nem um pouco. A primeira tentativa de pegar o Famaliá foi frustrada, ele corria de um lado para o outro feito um louco e guinchava fino e irritante, dava mordidas no dedo do Kim com seus pequenos dentes afiados, isso dificultou e muito a vida de Junmyeon que estava quase gritando, como ele poderia perder para um ser tão pequeno? Entretanto a virada não demorou muito, em um golpe de azar, o pequeno demônio se atrapalhou com suas pernas e caiu com tudo, rapidamente o Kim pegou ele pelo corpinho e jogou na garrafa e fechou com a rolha.

― Pensou que ia escapar de mim? ― olhou curioso para o demônio na garrafa dando pequenos socos na tentativa de fugir. ― Ao invés de ficar bravo, me deixe muito rico, eu quero dinheiro para ontem. Me entendeu? ― balançou a garrafa fazendo o Famaliá cair sentado.

×

O dinheiro não veio para ontem, mas cinco dias depois misteriosamente caiu cinco mil dólares na conta de Junmyeon. "Dólares, que palavra bonita", Junmyeon pensou. Foi difícil explicar para o noivo como conseguiu aquele dinheiro, teve que inventar que foram investimentos na bolsa, ações e vários outros termos que só tinha visto nos sites de economia. No final, o Sehun não se importou muito, era difícil se importar quando os dois conseguiram pagar o salário atrasado dos funcionários. Mesmo ainda tendo tantos problemas, uma dor de cabeça à menos já era motivo para festejar. E festejaram, naquela noite ― depois de muitos meses ― fizeram amor apaixonadamente, e depois que o Oh dormiu, Junmyeon pegou a garrafa escondida no seu lado do armário e pediu por mais dinheiro, muito mais.

×

Oito meses depois do primeiro dinheiro recebido, Junmyeon estava em frente à um grande espelho, ajeitava seu terno caro, tudo nele era caro, até o gel de cabelo, agora podia olhar-se em qualquer lugar e se sentir confiante. Muitas coisas mudou, era rico, muito rico, a empresa ia muito bem, e o casamento? Bem, nem todos os dias eram flores. Tinha acabado de voltar de lua de mel, o casamento foi luxuoso, o Kim não poupou esforços, precisava jogar na cara dos sogros que no final ele venceu. Isso não agradou em nada Sehun, porém ele não podia dizer muitas coisas quando convidou pessoas do ensino médio que ele nem gostava só para esfregar na cara a sua riqueza. Conforme a conta bancária do casal aumentava, a soberba aumentava junto. O próprio irmão mais velho de Junmyeon disse em seu discurso de casamento.

"Quer conhecer alguma pessoa, dê poder e dinheiro para ela, mas irmãozinho e cunhado, eu sei que vocês nunca mudariam."

Obviamente ficaram desconfortáveis, Dongkyu estava morrendo de inveja e passou o casamento todo destilando seu veneno. Na realidade, os dois sabiam que tirando seus próprios pais, ninguém naquela festa os amavam, tinham que lidar com isso, e lidavam bem gastando valores exorbitantes. Era a forma como os dois varriam os problemas para o tapete.

O Kim terminava de colocar seu relógio Bvlgari, quando ouviu um grito de Sehun, mau presságio, já sabia. Saiu do closet correndo, mal precisou entrar no quarto para entender o que estava acontecendo.

― Junmyeon que porra é essa? ― O mais alto segurava a garrafa com o Famaliá dentro.

― Calma, eu posso explicar. Me dê a garrafa. ― se aproximou.

― É melhor começar agora. ― devolveu o objeto com o Famaliá dentro.

Junmyeon não teve outra opção a não ser falar a verdade, e falou tudo, do spam, de Kai, do ovo, do dinheiro misterioso, quando terminou parecia que tinha tirado dez quilos dos seus ombros. 

― Então mentiu para mim? ― o marido estava indignado. ― Esse tempo todo tinha dinheiro aparecendo de forma misteriosa, e eu nem desconfiei, a culpa também é minha por ser burro demais. Eu devia ter desconfiado.

― Você não é burro. ― tentou amenizar.

― Ainda por cima vendeu a sua alma?! Junmyeon, temos que reverter isso, conseguir sua alma de volta.

― Não tem jeito, eu já dei ela, eu a vendi, já estou condenado. ― naquele momento, olhando nos olhos de Sehun entendeu totalmente a gravidade de seus atos.

― Por que fez isso?

― Por você, porque eu não queria te perder, porque estava cansado de ver a gente fracassando, por não aguentar não te dar a vida que você merecia. E quer saber de uma coisa? Mesmo se eu pudesse voltar atrás, eu faria tudo de novo, posso passar a eternidade queimando no inferno, mas vou lembrar de cada segundo que eu desfrutei com você, cada segundo de glória profissional, e é só isso que me importa. Se você me ama, apenas aproveite isso tudo comigo, antes que o meu fim chegue.

Sehun ficou calado absorvendo cada palavra do marido, pensando em tudo o que eles passaram, em tudo o que estão vivendo, e tomou uma decisão.

― Como eu entro em contato com esse tal Kai?

― Sehun, não tem mais jeito. ― se exasperou.

― Apenas me diga.

E o Kim apenas deu o cartão, não tinha como o mais alto entrar em contato, era impossível.

― É só isso? 

― Sim, não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar essa situação.

― Veremos. ― disse confiante rumando para o escritório no andar debaixo da casa.

Junmyeon ficou andando de um lado para o outro até ouvir Sehun falando com alguém. Aquela voz, ele conhecia, a mesma sensação esquisita, não aguentou e entrou de rompante pela porta. Vendo Kai sentado na cadeira, o próprio diabo virou para Junmyeon e sorriu vitorioso, a sensação de vômito voltou. Nunca era bom estar perto dele.

― Bem, Oh Sehun, foi um prazer fazer negócios com você. ― ofereceu a mão e Sehun apertou a contra gosto. Levantou-se e passou devagar pelo Kim. ― Vai ser um prazer receber meu casal favorito no inferno. ― falou desaparecendo pela porta.

Depois de segundos absorvendo tudo, Junmyeon deu passos até o Oh.

― O que você fez? ― apenas um fio de voz saía de sua boca.

― Eu não posso trazer sua alma de volta, tentei diversas vezes, implorei, mas foi inútil. Então pedi meu próprio Famaliá.

― Por você fez isso? ― Sehun se aproximou, e pegou em suas mãos.

― Não quero desfrutar de todo esse dinheiro maldito para no final você ser condenado para sempre. ― passou os braços pelos seu ombros e aconchegou o menor perto do seu corpo. ― Então vamos desfrutar juntos, nos tornar o casal mais poderoso do mundo e quando morrermos, vamos sofrer juntos. Você e eu.

Não era uma linda história de amor com um final feliz, mas os dois viveriam felizes enquanto fossem permitidos.

**Author's Note:**

> Quero agradecer a @sehunmyeon pela capa, eu fiquei muito feliz, obrigada de verdade.
> 
> Quero pedir a todos que sigam o @flopinhos, e aguardem novas histórias desse ciclo, e leiam os ciclos passados.
> 
> Obrigada :)


End file.
